The Grim Adventures of the KND
The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door is a half-hour TV special featuring a crossover between Codename: Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Cartoon Network officially announced it on February 16, 2007, although staff confirmed it on December 8, 2006. The crossover aired on November 11, 2007. Plot/Synopsis When Billy's dad leaves to buy underwear, Billy wears his dad's "lucky pants" despite being told not to. Billy accidentally gets Grim's scythe stuck in the pants, and he tries to get help fixing them before his dad gets home. He calls "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers", but Billy doesn't have any money, so Eddy tells him to call the Kids Next Door since "they're cheap." When the KND arrive to fix the pants, they find they need 2x4 Technology, so Numbuh 1 dresses up as Billy to stall Billy's dad, while the rest of Sector V take Billy to the KND Deep Sea Base to fix the pants. Mandy comes to Billy's house, and knows that Numbuh 1 is not Billy. Mandy captures Numbuh 1, and tortures him until Numbuh 1 tells Mandy everything about the KND. Meanwhile, the rest of Sector V are flying Billy to the Deep Sea Base, and they get an urgent message that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are using a "delightfulization machine" to make more children into their delightful slaves. Sector V reluctantly takes Billy on the mission, where he mistakes the delightful machine for a bathroom, fusing him, the lucky pants, Grim's scythe and the Delightful Children into a being called the "Delightful Reaper". Meanwhile, Grim comes to Billy's house, and mistakes Numbuh 1 for Billy. Grim then says that his scythe has been fused with evil and strangely delightful children, and Numbuh 1 realizes that he is talking about the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. The Delightful Reaper begins fusing kids into it, including Numbuh 2. Sector V returns to the moonbase, where they find Mandy disguised as Numbuh 1. Only Numbuh 5 and later, Numbuh 362 knew that she's an imposter, but since nobody else does, Mandy convinces everyone that Number 5 is losing her mind. Soon Mandy becomes ruler of the KND, renaming it the MND (Mandy New Dictator) and told Numbuh 5 that Numbuh 362 lost her mind. Numbuh 1 and Grim arrive at the moonbase, where Grim finds out that Numbuh 1 isn't Billy, and Mandy imprisons them. The Delightful Reaper continues making children fuse with it, so after escaping, Numbuh 1 and Grim fuse together with the Bone of Barnacles to create a Giant Skeleton Samurai to battle the Delightful Reaper. A giant M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T., piloted by Mandy, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 comes into the battle. Mandy's robot begins to lose until Numbuh 1 and Grim show up and fight the Delightful Reaper, though they begin to lose as well because Billy's dad's lucky pants are impervious to lasers, supernatural energy, and mustard. When the Delightful Reaper is distracted by Numbuh 1 and Grim, Mandy purposely fuses herself with the Delightful Reaper, giving her control of it. However, Billy's dad comes, removes the lucky pants and takes them away, being really, really angry that someone is wearing his pants. Without the lucky pants, the Delightful Reaper is defenseless and the Skeleton Samurai finishes it off, freeing the other kids inside it. Mandy is taken away by the KND, but eventually she escapes, vowing revenge, and everything goes back to the way it was, except for Numbuh 1, mistaken by Numbuh 3 and Billy's dad for Billy, who is dressed like Numbuh 1, which causes the KND to throw tomatoes at him in response to prevent what happened that day. References to other Cartoon Network shows *The movie was entitled as The Amazing Colossal Crossover, due to various CN characters showing up. *Ed, Edd n Eddy make a short cameo when Billy calls them to fix his problem. Their scam was "Ed's Pesky Problem Fixer". *When the KND arrive at Billy's house, he exclaims, "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls!". The girls also appear as three of the kids popping out of the Delightful Reaper when it is defeated. *When Mandy tortures Number 1, Fred Fredburger says "I enjoy shows about monkeys. I also enjoy shows about monkeys going to camp. I also enjoy shows about imaginary friends" this refers to the other Cartoon Network shows My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, respectively. *When the Delightful Reaper is assimilating kids, various KND and Billy & Mandy characters are seen. For example, some girls from both shows are shown arguing over whether Rainbow Monkeys or Sassycat dolls are better. Also, Pud'n is seen being beaten up by Sperg as The Tommy comes to the rescue. *When the kids forming to create the Delightful Reaper are dissembled, characters from several Cartoon Network shows come flying out: ** Adam Lyon from My Gym Partner's a Monkey ** Bloo, Mac, and Goo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory ** Andy from Squirrel Boy ** The Powerpuff Girls ** Eddy from Ed, Edd and Eddy *When Mandy gets captured, she says "I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for you meddling Kids Next Door!" parodying a catchphrase from Scooby Doo. It should be noted that the phrase was parodied on Billy and Mandy a few times before. *In the end credits, 5 made-up crossovers of different shows are pictured, including: ** Ed, Edd n Mandy (crossover of Ed, Edd, n Eddy and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) ** Evil Camp Carne (crossover of Camp Lazlo and Evil Con Carne) ** Class of Numbuh 3000 (crossover of Class of 3000 and Codename: Kids Next Door) ** My Gym Partner's a Mandark (crossover of My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Dexter's Laboratory) ** Samurai Mac (crossover of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Samurai Jack) *Eddy seems to know the existence of the Kids Next Door, judging that he knows he lives in a cartoon, and spreads over the knowledge of Cartoon Network. Trivia *When the intro song is over, Mr. Warburton is called Maxwell Warburton and Maxwell Atoms is called Mr. Atoms. Whether this is a goof or a joke on the crossover is unknown. * The Delightful Reaper's phrase "Assimilate" may be a spoof of the Daleks from Doctor Who, who are known for shouting "Exterminate." The 'assimilate' phrase was also used multiple times by the Billy robot in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy TV special "Big Boogey Adventure". It may also reference the Borg from Star Trek. Category:Movies & Specials